Of Hearts and Minds
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Little scenes I can't get out of my head of our favorite and not so favorite Pride and Prejudice characters. Each chapter features a single scene and will be short little moments that make the story whole.
1. Lizzy's Adoration

One little glance is all I want, hoping and praying that you look.

My heart skips a beat now, as you glance my way casually.

Nobody notices and for a moment I doubt, that it was me you looked at.

And then you smile all charm, my thoughts scattered to the winds.

Now you walk my way and I shy away, your voice calls my name.

" Mrs. Darcy, I believe it's our dance," I place my hand in yours.

My handsome Fitzwilliam so sweet, it always makes me melt.

" Of course, Mr. Darcy," I replied weakly, already knowing I to be the luckiest woman alive.

Eyes followed us now as we move, our feet already knowing too well the steps.


	2. Lydia's Misery

Mr. Wickham liked to drink and gamble, often indulging in whores afterward.

Mrs. Wickham lamented her husband's waning love, hiding her pain from her sisters all.

When she fell with child she cried, because it meant the loss of Mr. Wickham.

No man would care for a child not his, and their marriage bed had been empty for years.

With nowhere to go and no man's love, she sought the honor of her sister's instead.

Jane Bingley offered no respite, Elizabeth Darcy spared her no pin money.

Mary Collins believed too strongly in retribution, and Catherine Brook had no room.

To Longbourn she fled while still heavy, Mr. Bennet welcoming his grandchild.

Mrs. Bennet doted on the sweet boy, and Lydia Wickham returned to her husband.

Mr. Wickham gambled and drank, till death did welcome him with open arms.

Widowed Lydia Wickham with no fortune, withered away into anonymity.


	3. Barnett's Magic

One, two, three…teeter totter, Little Bingley grinned at Jane as he inched along.

Charles hovered over her shoulder, beaming at his little reflection only wanting love.

Lingering in the background Caroline envied the parents, wishing she had her own to watch grow and learn.

" Mama, mama," He said reaching across the empty space, falling into the outstretched arms of Jane.

" Baby," She murmured into his hair, golden locks matching her own.

" Mama, Daddy crying," Barnett said, all women now tracking a lone tear down Charles's face.

One warm glance from Jane and a kiss later, Barnett teeter tottered to Aunt Caroline and Aunt Louisa.

Tears of joy wiped by a loving hand, Charles held Jane within his arms near and dear.

Father and mother laughed as Caroline tickled the boy, peels of laughter lightening the weight of burdens.

" Who knew Aunt Caroline could be so warm?" Jane whispered mutinously in quiet contempt.

Charles pretended to not hear the rudeness, quite content to enjoy the domestic felicity.


	4. Catherine's Hope

He entered Hertfordshire in a coach, on a mission for his father Mr. Brook.

Mr. Brook tasked James to fetch his new wife, a lady of large fortune and no regrets.

Mrs. Brook nee Harrington wanted to go, but first Mrs. Bennet visited with her daughter.

Miss Catherine bemoaned the loss of a friend, Mrs. Bennet probed his marital status.

With subtle urging of his young stepmother, well respected James bid adieu to Hertfordshire.

Miss Catherine played on his mind, mercilessly piquing his interest unknowingly.

Mrs. Brook tried to turn aside his attentions, claiming all sorts of awful truths.

The more Mrs. Brook claimed her a bad match, James argued Harriet far too young for his father.

Affronted Harriet Brook sought her husband's support, another the support of his fellow companions.

Neither found comfort in the support of others, forced to a truce and compromise.

Back to Hertfordshire James would go, to pursue the lovely Miss Catherine Bennet.

Content with a husband already, Harriet Brook would be mistress a few years more.


	5. Mrs Bennet's Bitterness

Beauty should be the gift granted by god, and my dear Jane had certainly been gifted.

Yet she was no boy child to keep Longbourn, and the midwife promised the second born to be a boy.

Little Lizzy was all things trying to my nerves, always crying and clinging with such need!

Mary offered nothing plain and gracefully quiet, I almost gave up hope for a boy child.

Mr. Bennet never allowed a moment of peace, and the result is Catherine – pretty but dull.

Just as my womb proved uncooperative, Lydia was born on the dusk of my last hope.

She looked so much like me with eyes so blue, how could I be angry with not having a boy child.

My dear, dear daughters transformed before me, Jane and Lizzy stealing the thunder from Lydia.

I tried to make Mr. Bennet show more attention to the younger, he wondered off into his books and none of Hertfordshire cared, for the neglect of the younger daughters led to their decline.

Lydia married to a poor soldier and doomed to nothingness, Catherine claimed by a son not yet inherited.

Mary and Mr. Collins – they deserved each other, they sympathies non-existent for her least favored.

Why did Lizzy and Jane marry so rich, and the others did not?

Well, Beauty certainly served no purpose here!


	6. Miss Caroline Bingley

Hertfordshire promised a home for Charles, maybe he'd take a wife now and settle.

With 100,000 pounds to purchase land, Charles certainly had the sums to settle.

Although Hertfordshire boasted only of four and twenty families, the house was charming and grand.

Jane Bennet tried to weasel her way in, and London saved Charles for a short time.

With regret I witnessed Jane Bennet become Jane Bingley, and then acknowledged her as sister.

I waited for a suitor of my own, and he never appeared even with the inducement of 20,000 pounds.

Louisa said to be kind and warm to people, so I tried to be Jane's confidant and companion.

She refused my offer of friendship and chose sisterhood, leaving me to target other ladies to exhibit myself.

With Louisa's aid and Charles's support, I ventured into London again in search of a husband.

The fall season delivered Mr. Albert, a spring wedding promised me delivery from Charles.

Maybe I should have tried to be kinder, but I am still Caroline Bingley soon Albert.


End file.
